


Not as It Seems

by ragnarok89



Category: Bleach, Code Geass
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Halloween, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. This moment only cemented why she chose to come back. Warning: implied sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this fic was also written in the playful and darker spirit of this holiday– Happy Halloween!

Soifon knew that she couldn’t stay away from Rakshata forever. This moment only cemented why she chose to come back. The woman was the only one who knew that she had potential. After all, the Captain was covered in dried blood and dirt, fresh from a battle, enough that so that it should be no trouble in seeing her.

Rakshata turned from her work and looked upon her, with eyes of turquoise shining. She then smiled, casting a surreptitious glance. “Soifon, what a nice surprise. I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. What on Earth happened to you?”

“Rakshata, we both know that it would only a matter of time before I came back. Besides, I’m all right; it’s nothing that you can’t fix.” Soifon spoke, intent fully evident in her voice, the smell of copper tinging the air. “You know that we weren’t going to be strangers the next time we meet.” She walked over to the other woman, and looked at her square in the eyes. 

 “And I suppose you know that my intentions were true, Soifon,” Rakshata replied, her voice lilting as she reached out and twining Soifon’s dark hair in her fingers, dirt staining her unmarred skin, but she didn’t care.

“I’m aware of that. I usually don’t like to be vulnerable, not by my superiors and fellow captains, anyway,” Soifon responded, feeling her cheeks grow hot, but her eyes still were on Rakshata.

The woman grinned and Soifon knew that grin, as it was wicked, as just Soifon had become.  “Dear girl, vulnerability is not the same as being weak. You came to me, so I fulfilled your request, with my magic fingers, at least.”  

Soifon blinked and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a tinge of arousal, and Rakshata chuckled, earning a glare from the Captain.

“I guess we knew that, didn’t we?” Rakshata tilted her head, a look of fondness tinged in her eyes, and Soifon let out a breath, letting herself relax for a moment.

“Y-Yes, we did.”

Rakshata then let her smooth hands cup Soifon’s face, stroking it gently, and leaned in slowly. “You’re a mess, dear Soifon. We should clean you up.”

Soifon let Rakshata’s lips graze against her own, her breath hot on her skin. She nodded. “Th-that’s a good idea.”

She then broke the distance between them, their bodies pushed against one another, breaking apart for only a moment and Rakshata tugged Soifon’s hair gently to slip her head back for another kiss.

Even when she was still covered in blood and dirty, Soifon could care less as she shivered in Rakshata’s embrace, leaning in for more. Her hair would take forever to clean, and the dirt still clung to her. She knew that she would have to explain herself later on, but it could wait. The delicious iron smell of blood and wet earth was almost an aphrodisiac.

They had the whole room to themselves.

Soifon swore that she felt Rakshata’s claws dig into her flesh, but she found herself aching for the woman’s touch. Rakshata’s mouth was hot and wet, and it struck out any other doubts in her mind.

Besides, they both knew that everything was not as it seems, and Soifon knew that all too well now.


End file.
